(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a connector, and more particularly provides a connector that is tough and strong, the manufacturing process is simple and fast, and the wire layout is simple.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, technical progress enabled the development of all kinds of digital electronic products to facilitate the lives of people, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, digital personal stereos, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), mobile phones, notebook computers, and so on. And, when using these types of digital electronic products, a storage device is required to store photographs, music, movies or software, and so on, in the form of digital data files. In addition, a connector is primarily used to establish a connection relation between the aforementioned electronic devices, and the use of connectors on current circuit boards is already extremely common, such as the various forms of connector ports, which are all completed via connectors. Circuit boards of all types of electronic products, including familiar devices such as computer motherboards, mobile phone circuit boards, and the like, are all equipped with connectors enabling connection with external devices, thereby enabling mutual connection between electronic products and data exchange therebetween, or connection to the Internet, and so on.
Taking a connector as an example, the manufacturing process of a general connector is considerably complex, such as the wire layout and circuit positioning. Moreover, assembly is also complicated, and deformation of the connector easily occurs with long term usage (inserting, pulling out) by the user.
Many kinds of methods are adopted to connect terminals joined to a base plate (tongue) of a connector to a motherboard, hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to research and improve the aforementioned prior art to provide a connector with variability, and which reduces the manufacturing process and costs.